Repaying Debts
by angiesvoice
Summary: Bets are being made in the Major Crimes division of the LAPD. Who will win and who will lose?


The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. While this phrase is very cliché, it is quite accurate in the particular situation.

Deputy Chief Brenda Leigh Johnson stood toe-to-toe with Captain Sharon Raydor. They were in the middle of one of their famous show downs. These were known to happen when it became necessary when the Major Crimes and Force Investigation Division of the Los Angeles Police Department needed to work together on a case. It was known by all that FID had a small window of time-72 hours- to solve their case. Most people respected this but Brenda Leigh Johnson was not most people. She liked her way of doing things and was not afraid to step on toes to see things done to her code. And then, there was Sharon Raydor. She knew every rule and ever code there was to know and she lived by each one of them. These women did not get along. And everyone knew it.

"Captain, I need to interview Mr. Stevens first. He is the number one suspect in my investigation." Brenda told her clearly. It was clear that rank would play a part in this argument. They were the two highest ranking women in the LAPD. Shouldn't they be one the same side? It was obvious this was not going to happen.

They were not alone in the room. The men of Major Crimes lined the room, trying to stay away from the obvious line of fire. Tao was near his desk, anxiously waiting to give the chief news that will hopefully advance the investigation. Flynn and Provenza stood together near the murder board making bets about the outcome of this disagreement. Gabriel stood ten feet from the two women on alert in case a fight actually did break out. He sincerely hoped that one did not.

"Chief, unlike you, I have a deadline for my investigation. I only need him for a few minutes to confirm the statements from officers Daniel and Martinez."Her voice was calm and smooth. He dark hair pulled into a neat bun. Her black suit and green camisole made her hazel eyes burn brighter. She stared into brown, almost black eyes. She saw fear. She saw anger. She saw something she hoped no one but her would ever see. Her eyes rolled over soft curves hidden by yet another floral patterned dress and cardigan.

"Captain, may you please follow me into my office?" She said tightly. Her chest puffed out, daring defiance. The older woman nodded and followed the blonde into the corner office. The door and the blinds closed and then there was silence. No one moved for movement would make it hard to hear what was happening.

"Chief?" Rang out a cry of desperation. There was loud crash and silence until someone spoke again.

"Captain, my decision is final. I don't want to hear another word from you."The sweetness of her southern accent was lost in the exchange and all it left was a deep and sultry predator.

Silence.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" Gabriel asked, hoping for the best.

"Crossword puzzles?" Provenza replied sarcastically, his mind clearly lost to the gutter. He laughed and took a seat at his desk.

"Vertical or horizontal?" Flynn question slyly. Each man's mind wandered to the mental image the comment brought.

"Ew, no. She's our boss. And Raydor is scary as shit."Gabriel whined, shaking the image from this thoughts. He sat back down at his desk. "She'll have all our asses if she has nothing to do after this, so I suggest you get back to-"

"You manipulative bitch!" Brenda yelled. The door opened and out walked a proud Sharon Raydor. The chief was out sorts, her hair messy and her face red with anger.

"Always a pleasure to be of service, chief. I will call you when I am done with Mr. Stevens." She stood t0 her full height with 4 inch heels, visibly taller and or dominant than Brenda. She flashed the flustered woman a flirtatious smile and left the room with her head held high. Brenda watched her confidently strut down the hall and then retreated to her office.

"Hey, Flynn, you owe me fifty bucks." Provenza called out, smirking.

"Dammit, I was sure the chief would have had it." He groaned, extracting a crisp fifty dollar bill from his wallet. Provenza snatched the bill from his hands and did a small victory dance.

"Lieutenant Provenza, it doesn't sound like you're working?" A kind but angry voice called out. "I suggest you sit down and figure out who killed Eric Northman."

"Yes, Chief." He said, sounding like a child reprimanded by its mother.

"Maybe next time, Provenza." Flynn whispered to him. He stole a glance back at Brenda's office. He did not see her and thought he was in the clear.

"That includes you too, Lieutenant Flynn!"

Later that night…

A soft hand pushed a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. Brenda nuzzled her nose into the displayed neck and relaxed.

"Captain?" She asked the woman she laid on top of.

"Yes, chief?" Sharon replied, rubbing circles on the small of her back.

"You owe me fifty dollars."

"Flynn said you would win and Provenza said I would win?" Her reply was a simple nod. "Figures."

"Little did they know that they were wrong."

"Don't sound so cocky, my dear. I let you win."

"No, you didn't. Don't lie." Brenda sat up on the bed and looked down at the brunette. She leaned in and pressed a searing kiss to pouting lips. She pulled back, leaving the other woman breathing heavily and trying to cover the blush creeping up her neck."What do you say we find an alternate method of payment?"

She paused to consider this for a very short moment. "You know I can't say no to you, baby." Brenda suddenly started laughing, bringing a frown to Sharon's face. "What's so funny?"

"You're so whipped." The dark haired woman's eyebrow narrowed in a scowl. "But I still love you."


End file.
